Assasin's Sister
by Proffer111
Summary: Harry Potter an assassin? lost travelling to find what is wrong and right. Older sister sort of Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm not great with grammer or speech but I don't want to do points cause thats lazy! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review!

Chapter 1

The Bolt

Summary

James Potter and Lily Potter had two children. Their first child is Jodie Lily Potter. She is incredibly reserved. She is very humble. She is a good student and liked by all teachers (including Snape). She was sorted in to Gryffindor. She knows she had a younger brother but she knows he is alive and Dumbledore has helped her look for him. She was raised by the Dursleys. Harry was raised by The Carrows to be a ruthless killer. Harry decided the way to survive was to do as they say. He always hated it though. They were happy they got to him. When Harry was 14 he decided to take his skills, daggers, assassin suit and gear. He never had a wand as they did not know if he was still fully trustworthy and they never loved him. Harry decided to get one from Olivander's. He did not want to draw attention to himself so he wore a black hood to cover his face. Harry got the phoenix feather wand. When this was taken Olivander informed Dumbledore. (A/N this is set during GoF).

* * *

Jodie Potter was lying her head on her boyfriend's lap. Fed Weasley and Kelsi Potter had been dating for a whole year now and nothing had died down. They discussed about their OWL grades with each other. Jodie scolded Fred for getting low grades and said she would vow to increase them.

After they reached Hogwarts and the sorting and then went to sleep Jodie potter was ready for her sixth year. When a student came up to her.

"Hey Jodie, I got a message from Professor Dumbledore for you"

"Thanks Demelza" Jodie replied with a smile she unrolled it and was about to take a sip from her tea when, she read the first few sentences, dropped her goblet from her hand and ran out of the hall leaving everything behind.

She reached the stone Gargoyle "POPCORN, POPCORN, POPCORN!." The gargoyle jumped aside. She banged on the door to the office and without waiting for a response barged in. There were two people in the office. The newly stated DADA teacher Mad-Eye Moody and Dumbledore. "Ah Alastair we will have to talk later, Miss Potter and I have some discussing to do."

As soon as Moody left Jodie started rambling "Have you found him, Where is h-""Miss Potter please calm down. I was informed by Mr. Olivander that a wand of Holly was sold to a hooded man. This Holly from the wand was the same Holly that your Ivy wand use bind around." Jodie looked down at her wand. She never really thought much of her wand. It was not very special. It was not related to her parents but now she felt so much love for it that she gripped it tighter. Dumbledore continued. "The core in the wand is also from the tail feather of the phoenix that supplied Lord Voldemort's wand. This core may have chosen Harry as his wand via the curse he supposedly killed Harry with" Jodie finally took hold of her senses "But he didn't" "Precisely" Dumbledore said. "I am going to send Professor Moody to look for him." Dumbledore said sagely. "No" Jodie said. "I may not know my brother but if he has bought a wand then he will soon find out who he is or might already know. He has almost certainly grown up with no family I can tell he is finding a way to have a family and I will be there always." Dumbledore nodded and said "I trust you judgment Miss Potter."

Jodie walked out of Dumbledore's office with a new sense of hope installed in her.

* * *

The Bolt was running, He was running on the roof tops of a little village near Stratford. He had intel that a runaway deatheater was hiding out and decided to use the skills that had caused him pain by their comrades. He jumped off the roof of one of the many Cotswolds and kicked Drake Carrow (A/N Drake is an OC who is the cousin of the brother and sister Carrow. I know it doesn't really make sense but my fic my rules.) In the chest.

"Hello Carrow, know who I am." Drake just grunted in pain. The Bolt removed part of his mask so he could see the scar that made The Bolt's real identity easy to know.

"Harry fucking Potter what are you doing you filthy half-blood."

"Killing every prick who made my life a living hell." The bolt then pulled his make back on and pulled to his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Drake Carrow's body went limp. The bolt took out some floo powder he had changed that allowed him to use the floo network without a fireplace to travel from. "THE HOG'S HEAD." Harry materialised and took of his mask but still had a hood covering his face. Harry sat down on a stool. "One Meade" The bartender Aberforth didn't check for ID. Just then the door burst open letting dusk light in. Severus Snape walked and was about to sit down at one of the tables in the far corner when he spotted Harry. "No students are allowed in Hogsmeade let alone The Hog's Head." Snape was smirking evilly as he strutted over to Harry. "I do not attend the school. I am here to meet an old friend of mine who lives in the village." This wasn't true. The Bolt had come to take care of a deal that he had agreed upon a month ago. Snape had never heard the voice before. It was a teenagers but it could easily be passed off as an adult's. Snape persisted. "Well if you are not then you should have nothing to fear if I take your hood off. Snape reached for the hood. Harry sidestepped Snape grabbed his head and slammed Snape's head in to the bar. He thought it had done the job but Snape got up and was able to grasp The Bolt's hood it came off to reveal Harry Potter. Harry had matured a lot. Although he was only 14, the traumatic experiences merged with working out has given him the effect of an older age. Harry could easily pass as 17 if it was not for his height which had been stunted slightly. Harry had shaved the sides of his head which only left some faded in to tuft on the top of his head. Harry also had a tattoo of a snake that trailed up to reveal a head poking up by the bottom of his neck. Snape looked stunned big mistake as Harry administered the real stunning and fled the pub forgetting about his deal. When Snape was revived he ran up to the caste. He barged in and told Dumbledore of everything he had seen including his appearance. He was shocked but now more determined. He would tell Jodie as she as an older sibling and only real family had a right to know.

A week later after Dumbledore had told Jodie of this development it was Halloween. The night her parents died. Everybody gave Jodie space even Fred. Jodie took out the marauders map. A present from Fred The last year. She was looking around imagining life at Hogwarts when she doubled back over a name. She looked stunned and drew her finger over it.

HARRY POTTER.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I just want to clarify that old dumbles is a good guy and not manipulative. He really does care for Jodie's and Harry's wellbeing and not to use them as pawns.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion

Harry whipped his head around. He saw there was a red head staring at him. He decided if he got out a dagger it would scare the student off. Harry only came to Hogwarts to see if his parents had really gone there. (A/N Harry doesn't know a lot about his past and what makes him famous because he has had no interaction with anyone from the wizarding world who would recognize him.) The student stood her ground.

"If you don't move I'm gonna cut you with this Missy."

She still stood her ground.

"I need you to listen to me. I know this is going to sound strange but I have spent my whole life looking for you Harry." Harry was shocked but was intrigued how she knew it was him. He pulled of his mask. Jodie was fighting a huge impulse to run over and hug him and tell him they could live as a family and never have to worry again. Instead she used her head. She threw her wand at him. Using his quick reflexes he caught it. He then put on a quizzical look. "I'm unarmed so can you please put your dagger down. He did so. "What do you want how did you find me, and who are you." She took a deep breath as if she were looking at a lion ready to pounce. "Well I have a device that allows me to see anyone in Hogwarts, I want you to stay here with me at Hogwarts." she said. "Why should I do that?"

Jodie took a deep breath this was probably the hardest thing she has ever had to say.

"Becaus… beca...because I'm your sister." Harry looked so shocked. He dropped his guard probably for the first time since he had escaped from the Carrows.

"What, impossible, you can't be" Harry faltered. Jodie had now had tears in her eyes and she did not know if they were of joy or sorrow. "Harry please, I'm begging you come with me." Harry wanted to go with her so bad. She reached out her hand. He knew what she was saying was true. She had the same eyes as him. "I can't, they'll find me, nobody can protect me nobody!" Jodie was pleading now. "You will always be safe, Professor Dumbledore can help you and I would rather die than lose you again, please.. take my hand." Harry took a few steps gingerly forward then ran and hugged her, Jodie was more than obliging. He had never hugged anyone but he knew that was what siblings and parents did to each other. He actually liked it and felt for the first time in his life safe.

Jodie lead Harry to Dumbledore's office. She got past the gargoyle. She used the griffin knocker. She expected to reply but was pleasantly surprised to hear a tired voice say

"Enter"

Jodie entered with Harry behind her.

"Ah Miss Potter You are not allowed to be out of bed for hours but what would I owe for the pleasure of this meeting." She stood there and said. "Professor my brother has come home. She stood aside to reveal Harry standing in the doorway with an anticipating look. Dumbledore looked very shocked but then had his wand in hand. Jodie seeing what he was doing quickly said. "I know it's him professor. I know by using our parents old map." She then smiled just using our as the pronoun made her happy. "Ah I remember that map being confiscated by Mr Filch but I'm sure I have no objections now knowing what that wrong doing has caused you." Harry finally spoke. "what's going to happen to me." Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Well it will be tricky. We will have to inform the ministry by law. I know this is hard as for living I will leave you in custody with you aunt and uncle." Jodie spoke immediately afterwards. "No, first of all they would never take him in. second I would be the worst sister in the world if that happened." Dumbledore nodded appreciatively. Harry then spoke. "It's OK, I have my own flat in Hampstead. It's really small but It's home, you could even come and live with me." Jodie then caught on "I'm seventeen in two months. If you take custody for that long until I'm seventeen then I'll adopt him and we will live there." Dumbledore shook his head. "That would not have been what your parents would have wanted, if Harry was in your custody it would be hard for you to live your life to the fullest. "Why not, he's my brother and it's my life. My parents I mean our parents would have wanted me to look after Harry if no one else would properly. Please sir." Dumbledore sighed. "Due to the fact that I cannot stop you from adopting Harry when you are 17 I agree but I will ask that you promise it not to consume your life." Jodie nodded "Good now Mr Potter what experience do you have with magic." Harry was terrified of this question. "I had an unorthodox teaching but I can comply to year 5 level spell and some even higher. I ask you don't ask any more though as I am ashamed of some of the things I was taught." Dumbledore could see through his appearance to see a broken soul. "Mr Potter I understand you are not proud of what your life may be but at Hogwarts I can promise you a normal healthy life with therapy from our healer." Harry's face lit up. "Now we have to address your appearance. "What about it." Jodie responded to this question "little bro that tattoo is disgusting and the hair adds age." I don't like the tattoo either but it was carved on to my back with a special everlasting ink for tattoos so it is there for forever. Jodie looked very sad. Dumbledore interjected. It can be covered with a glamour charm as it is not a cursed tattoo. Next you have to be sorted." Harry then replied rather smartly. " I read about this there are four houses right." Dumbledore nodded. Harry was telling a half truth the Carrows had said how Hogwarts' only noble house was Slytherin.

Dumbledore brought down the hat. As soon as the Hat touched Harry's head the hat shouted.  
"GRYFINDORR." Jodie squealed with Joy and hugged Harry. "Miss Potter Would you escort Mr Potter to room 7 on Gryfinddor tower. You will be sharing a dorm with 5 other students. Harry nodded.

When they left the office Harry said something Jodie would never forget.

"It's funny when you think about it our parent's death split us apart. it's almost poetic that their anniversary should bring us together.

* * *

(A/N next chapter will have student reactions and I think I will stick with a Hinny pairing later on also there will be triwizard involvements)


End file.
